


Total Corruption

by LigerCat



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Oneshot, Sad Ending, Sith!Ferb, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Major AU of the Star Wars crossover. Namely, the ending.





	Total Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Phineas and Ferb, obviously. And really, you should be glad that I don't...

"Now you will join me!" I yelled, using the force to activate the machine, then I stopped as a thought struck me.

"No." The sith-inator deactivated. "No, you won't join me." I felt my lips quirk up in a smirk.

Phineas flinched at the sight. "Ferb..?"

No, because if he joins me, I'll be right back where I started. Playing second fiddle while he stars in the spotlight. Thinking he can order me around, and I'll just do whatever he wants! No more will I allow myself to be pushed around by him, or anyone!

The tip of my lightsaber rested at the base of his neck, I could see the sweat roll down his forehead as he eyed it. A thrill ran through me as I realized he had finally come to acknowledge how serious I am about this.

"Ferb, pleas-" he cut off with a gasp as I lightly ran the tip over his cheek. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air. It excited me so.

"Step away from the rebel!" Pain shoots through my back, and a groan rips its way past my lips as I stumble before righting myself and turning back to my target.

Oh, now what? Not wanting to take my eyes from the boy in front of me, I reached out with the force and felt something... unexpected. How interesting...

"Don't shoot him! He's my brother!"

I spun and shot my hand out, using the force to throw her backwards.

"Ahhh!"

Her scream is pleasure to my ears as I turned away and struck out again, cutting the rebel's other cheek.

"Ferb, please stop," he begs, eyes glinting with unshed tears.

There's talking behind me, but I tuned it out. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to stop me from enjoying this moment.

Snatching his shirt, I pull him close; his nose hits mine as his eyes grow even wider.

"No longer. No longer will I be forced to tolerate you." The confusion that filled those familiar blue eyes almost gave me pause, something deep down fighting back for a split second before the anger pushed it back. I shoved him backwards, and he fell. Pushing himself up on his elbows to look at me, my blood boiled under my skin at the loving forgiveness he sends me in that look. "Goodbye, brother."

In a smooth slash, the lightsaber cut through him. There was no remorse as I watched the light drain from those bright eyes, and he fell to the floor.

"I can't believe you actually did that!" The high pitched voice made me grimace.

I looked over my shoulder at the idiotic fool, partially frozen in a slab of carbonite by his own trap. Then past him to where that traitor of storm trooper lay.

"It's so evil!" the man continued.

"I'd be quiet if I were you," I growled.

"Why-" he stopped. "Oh. Right. Being quiet now."

At least he could take a hint. Looking back at the corpse, I shook my head. It was a shame in a way, he could have been helpful, under the right circumstances.

"Hey!"

I shot a glare at the man before noticing a teal and tan streak in my peripheral vision. Perry.

"No!" He was going for the self-destruct. Why hadn't I taken that out?

I flung out my hand too late. He had hit the button.

Flash of light, heat, and pain. A gasp as I fought my way out of the debris. Metal stung at my taste buds, and I spit on the floor, seeing red and a glint of white in it.

I blinked, running a hand over my face. Everything was blurry. I'd come after Perry and...

My head snapped around, eyes landing on the corpse.

Ice ran through my veins as I stumbled over the rubble towards him.

No. No. No.

Falling to my knees at his side, my heart stopped. I ran a hand over his neck, feeling for a pulse even though both my eyes and sense of the force was telling me he was long gone.

My vision blurred with tears, and I shut them.

This has to be a bad dream. I'll wake up and be back in bed on Tatooine. And Phineas will be throwing a pillow at me and none of this will have happened.

A shiver ran down my spine. Someone was behind me.

"You killed him." Shock filled the trooper's voice.

"I-I-" The words wouldn't come.

"You killed him." Now it was angry. I flinched.

Something hard pressed up against my head. It shook slightly.

"I should kill you," she hissed.

I couldn't help but laugh.

She made it sound like that was a bad thing.

"Shut up!"

Amazing that they had found each other, and, even if they didn't fully realize their connection, they had still bonded in that short time.

"You should." I was surprised by how strong my voice sounded.

"...What?"

"You should kill me. For what I did." I turned my head a bit, just enough to see her. Her hair a mess from being thrown around, her armor scrapped up. "Just do one thing for me afterwards."

Her eyes narrowed. "What 'one thing'?"

"After you shoot me, go home... To Tatooine." Shock light up her eyes, and I looked back to Phineas. "Ou-your parents should have at least one of their children when this is all over."

Her gasp pained me.

"Yo-you!"

I closed my eyes, a sad smile playing on my lips. It was exactly the reaction I wanted. After all, what older sister could let the murderer of their little brother live?

The gun steadied.

My hand found Phineas', and I squeezed.

Goodbye, little brother. Considering what I've done, I don't think I'll be seeing you in the next life.

She fired. A flash of pain and all was dark.


End file.
